1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Automatic Meter Reading, Home and Business Electronic Systems, and other applications requiring the uni- or bi-directional transmission of data from and/or to Customer Premise Equipment via a telephone link.
2. Background of Related Art
Automatic Meter Reading (AMR) is the remote collection and transmission of data to and from utility meters, the data being typically related to consumption and billing matters, although it need not be so limited. The entity (e.g., utility company) desiring the data can initiate a data collection operation via an application server by establishing a telecommunication link with special Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) designed to collect meter data from a meter, and the interface with the applications server.
In some instances, under the direction of the application server, the CPE collects the data from the meter, modulates the data via a modem, and then transmits it over the telecommunication link. The received data is demodulated (via a modem) and processed by the application server in a manner known in the art. In other instances, the CPE collects data without being directed to do so by an application server. It can then transmit this batch data upon request by an application server. For example, the CPE may periodically collect historical data which may later be requested by the application server in the future.
Home and Business Electronic Systems (HBES) use a related service for exchanging information with a business or residential machine or electronic device, and a remote application server (be it on or off the premises). Along with the remote control of these devices (e.g., safety devices, thermostats, appliances, etc.) HBESs can also be used to carry out remote diagnostics programs, and automatically initiate maintenance calls.
An undesirable feature of AMR, HBES and other similar systemsxe2x80x94as practiced by the prior artxe2x80x94is that all data transmission devices must include (either embedded or as stand-alone units) a modem for data conversion, transmission and reception. This is true even where the amount and frequency of data transmission is small. As a result of the modem requirement, the cost of such devices and systems is often higher than is necessary, and the data call set-up time is extended.
In view of the above-identified problems and limitations of the prior art, the present invention provides a telecommunication system adapted for handling communication and data exchange, in which data is exchanged without modems. The system at least includes a telecommunication link, Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) coupled to the telecommunication link at least including a data generator, a data-to-voice converter coupled to the data generator, adapted to convert raw data into a synthesized voice signal, and a transceiver coupled to the data-to-voice converter and to the CPE, adapted to transmit voice signals representing data to the telecommunication link, and receive signals from the telecommunication link.
The system also at least includes a server at least including a voice-to-data converter adapted to convert a voice signal into raw data, and a data path establisher adapted to establish a data path between the server and the CPE via the telecommunication link, for the CPE to transmit, and the server to receive, voice signals representing data.
The present invention also provides, in a telecommunication system adapted for handling communication and data exchange, a method of data exchange. The method at least includes the steps of providing a telecommunication link, providing CPE coupled to the telecommunication link for generating data, converting raw data received from the CPE into a synthesized voice signal, and transmitting voice signals representing data to the telecommunication link.
The method also at least includes the steps of providing a server at least including a voice-to-data converter for converting a voice signal into raw data, establishing a data path between the server and the CPE via the telecommunication link, and transmitting from the CPE to the server, voice signals representing data.